


Love you

by Callie_Girl



Category: The Blackwell Pages - K. L. Armstrong
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Fen is feeling attention-starved, so Baldwin decides to remedy the problem with cuddles.
Relationships: Fen Brekke/Baldwin Osgood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Love you

Fen wanted attention.

Of course, he’d never said it aloud, but Baldwin was getting pretty good at reading the silent signals his boyfriend put off. Fen had been moping all day, avoiding Baldwin’s gaze and glaring at inanimate objects. To anyone else, it would look like Fen was just in a bad mood. But to Baldwin, it meant that Fen was feeling attention-starved again.

The guy might’ve been a wolf, but he needed as much attention as a lab puppy.

Said wolf was currently laying on the sofa, shoulders hunched and his back to Baldwin. A surefire sign he was sulking. Fen always hated having people behind him.

Baldwin walked over noisily, taking care not to accidentally surprise his boyfriend. Once Fen had acknowledged him with a small grunt, Baldwin laid behind him. Fen instantly rolled so that he was on top, his head resting on Baldwin’s breast. It was becoming a constant theme for Fen to constantly assure himself Baldwin was still alive in small ways. In all honesty, Baldwin found it kind of cute.

He pulled a blanket over Fen (it seemed like Fen had the ability to always be cold,) and draped his arms over the thinner boy. Fen sighed, content, and his dark eyes fluttered shut.

“You’re adorable,” Baldwin cooed. Fen huffed. “And very beautiful. How did I get lucky enough to get such an amazing boyfriend? I love you so much.”

Fen squirmed slightly, settled again, and rested his hands o Baldwin’s hips. Baldwin chuckled and kissed the top of Fen’s head.

“I love you too.”


End file.
